The present invention pertains generally to a product for ground placement as a cover or as a berm to protect water runoff quality and promote vegetation growth when desired.
At construction sites for commercial buildings, homes, roadways, mines, etc., substantial damage is imparted to ground surfaces. Destruction of natural ground cover is commonplace by reason of construction equipment disturbing the ground surface. For a period of time, during and after construction efforts, considerable erosion may occur. Construction or work sites may additionally be subject to contamination which when not confined may migrate to adversely affect ground surfaces and waterways adjacent the construction site.
The foregoing problems have been recognized by the federal government resulting in legislation that in the near future all construction projects, one acre in size or larger, will be required to file an erosion control plan. Further, particulate flow from such sites toward waterways will be severely restricted under such legislation.
Additional concern has been directed toward controlling erosion and contamination at locations along freeways where contamination by hydrocarbons from vehicle oil, fuel and exhaust occurs which may eventually enter waterways.
The present product is directed toward a blend of organic matter for erosion, sediment and contaminant controlling purposes.
A primary component of the present product is compost, which may be in a mulch, which functions as a substrate for the growth of microbial populations to build a soil structure resistant to erosion while enhancing vegetative growth if desired. The additional components of the present product enhance the growth of cohesive and filamentous microorganisms in addition to aiding immediate structural enhancement. The compost is accordingly fortified to prevent erosion and assist in breaking down some of the oils, petroleum hydrocarbons and other environmentally hazardous materials found in typical roadside runoff.
The present product serves, when in the form of a berm, increases filtration properties beyond that of a berm formed entirely of compost mulch and to enhance the hydrocarbon degrading agents of the berm and water infiltration of the berm. Seed germination is accelerated by the present product when applied in berm form or as a ground cover. The present berm also serves to intercept and disperse a flow of water thereby reducing velocity of same to prevent soil displacement.
The present product, being biodegradable, may be left in place at a work site at completion of construction efforts.